It has been found that in addition to the low pH and digestive enzymes of the stomach, that digestive enzymes, which originate in the pancreas are particularly effective at degrading various food constituents. Many medical devices are used in this part of the anatomy for reflux control, biliary drainage catheters, biliary stents and obesity devices. The biomaterials that are currently being used for these applications include siloxanes, polyether polyurethanes and polycarbonate polyurethanes. These materials suffer from a variety of degradation mechanisms attributable to either enzymes in the stomach or intestines or the extremes of high and low pH that exists in the intestines and stomach respectively.